1. Technical Field
The invention relates to telecommunications. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing data in connection with communication protocols that are used to send and receive data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer networks necessitate the provision of various communication protocols to transmit and receive data. Typically, a computer network comprises a system of devices such as computers, printers and other computer peripherals, communicatively connected together. Data are transferred between each of these devices through data packets which are communicated through the network using a communication protocol standard. Many different protocol standards are in current use today. Examples of popular protocols are Internet Protocol (IP), Internetwork Packet Exchange (IPX), Sequenced Packet Exchange (SPX), Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), and Point to Point Protocol (PPP). Each network device contains a combination of hardware and software that translates protocols and processes data.
An example is a computer attached to a Local Area Network (LAN) system, wherein a network device uses hardware to handle the Link Layer protocol, and software to handle the Network, Transport, and Communication Protocols and information data handling. The network device normally implements the one Link Layer protocol in hardware, limiting the attached computer to only that particular LAN protocol. The higher protocols, e.g. Network, Transport, and Communication protocols, along with the Data handlers, are implemented as software programs which process the data once they are passed through the network device hardware into system memory. The advantage to this implementation is that it allows a general purpose device such as the computer to be used in many different network setups and support any arbitrary network application that may be needed. The result of this implementation, however, is that the system requires a high processor overhead, a large amount of system memory, complicated configuration setup on the part of the computer user to coordinate the different software protocol and data handlers communicating to the computer's Operating System (O.S.) and computer and network hardware.
This high overhead required in processing time is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,460 issued to Schrier et al on Jan. 16, 1996, which teaches a method of operating multiple software protocol stacks implementing the same protocol on a device. This type of implementation is used in Disk Operating System (DOS) based machines running Microsoft Windows. During normal operation, once the hardware verifies the transport or link layer protocol, the resulting data packet is sent to a software layer which determines the packets frame format and strips any specific frame headers. The packet is then sent to different protocol stacks where it is evaluated for the specific protocol. However, the packet may be sent to several protocols stacks before it is accepted or rejected. The time lag created by software protocol stacks prevent audio and video transmissions to be processed in real-time; the data must be buffered before playback. It is evident that the amount of processing overhead required to process a protocol is very high and extremely cumbersome and lends itself to applications with a powerful Central Processing Unit (CPU) and a large amount of memory.
Consumer products that do not fit in the traditional models of a network device are entering the market. A few examples of these products are pagers, cellular phones, game machines, smart telephones, and televisions. Most of these products have small footprints, eight-bit controllers, limited memory or require a very limited form factor. Consumer products such as these are simplistic and require low cost and low power consumption. The previously mentioned protocol implementations require too much hardware and processor power to meet these requirements. The complexity of such implementations are difficult to incorporate into consumer products in a cost effective way. If network access can be simplified such that it may be easily manufactured on a low-cost, low-power, and small form-factor device, these products can access network services, such as the Internet.
Communications networks use protocols to transmit and receive data. Typically, a communications network comprises a collection of network devices, also called nodes, such as computers, printers, storage devices, and other computer peripherals, communicatively connected together. Data is transferred between each of these network devices using data packets that are transmitted through the communications network using a protocol. Many different protocols are in current use today. Examples of popular protocols include the Internet Protocol (IP), Internetwork Packet Exchange (IPX) protocol, Sequenced Packet Exchange (SPX) protocol, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) and other similar new protocols that are under development. A network device contains a combination of hardware and software that processes protocols and data packets.
In 1978, the International Standards Organization (ISO), a standards setting body, created a network reference model known as the Open System Interconnection (OSI) model. The OSI model includes seven conceptual layers: 1) The Physical (PHY) layer that defines the physical components connecting the network device to the network; 2) The Data Link layer that controls the movement of data in discrete forms known as frames that contain data packets; 3) The Network layer that builds data packets following a specific protocol; 4) The Transport layer that ensures reliable delivery of data packets; 5) The Session layer that allows for two way communications between network devices; 6) The Presentation layer that controls the manner of representing the data and ensures that the data is in correct form; and 7) The Application layer that provides file sharing, message handling, printing and so on. Sometimes the Session and Presentation layers are omitted from this model. For an explanation of how modern communications networks and the Internet relate to the ISO seven-layer model see, for example, chapter 11 of the text “Internetworking with TCP/IP” by Douglas E. Comer (volume 1, fourth edition, ISBN 0201633469) and Chapter 1 of the text “TCP/IP Illustrated” by W. Richard Stevens (volume 1, ISBN 0130183806).
An example of a network device is a computer attached to a Local Area Network (LAN), wherein the network device uses hardware in a host computer to handle the Physical and Data Link layers, and uses software running on the host computer to handle the Network, Transport, Session, Presentation and Application layers. The Network, Transport, Session, and Presentation layers, are implemented using protocol-processing software, also called protocol stacks. The Application layer is implemented using application software that process the data once the data is passed through the network-device hardware and protocol-processing software. The advantage to this software-based protocol processing implementation is that it allows a general-purpose computer to be used in many different types of communications networks and supports any applications that may be needed. The result of this software-based protocol processing implementation, however, is that the overhead of the protocol-processing software, running on the Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the host computer, to process the Network, Transport, Session and Presentation layers is very high. A software-based protocol processing implementation also requires a large amount of memory on the host computer, because data must be copied and moved as the software processes it. The high overhead required by protocol-processing software is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,460 issued to Schrier et al. on Jan. 16, 1996, which teaches a method of operating multiple software protocol stacks. This type of software-based protocol processing implementation is used, for example, in computers running Microsoft Windows.
During normal operation of a network device, the network-device hardware extracts the data packets that are then sent to the protocol-processing software in the host computer. The protocol-processing software runs on the host computer, and this host computer is not optimized for the tasks to be performed by the protocol-processing software. The combination of protocol-processing software and a general-purpose host computer is not optimized for protocol processing and this leads to performance limitations. Performance limitations in protocol processing, such as the time lag created by the execution of protocol-processing software, is deleterious and may prevent, for example, audio and video transmissions from being processed in real-time or prevent the full speed and capacity of the communications network from being used. It is evident that the amount of host-computer CPU overhead required to process a protocol is very high and extremely cumbersome and requires the use of the CPU and a large amount of memory in the host computer.
New consumer and industrial products that do not fit in the traditional models of a network device are entering the market and, at the same time, network speed continues to increase. Examples of these consumer products include Internet-enabled cell phones, Internet-enabled TVs, and Internet appliances. Examples of industrial products include network interface cards (NICs), Internet routers, Internet switches, and Internet storage servers. Software-based protocol processing implementations are too inefficient to meet the requirements of these new consumer and industrial products. Software-based protocol processing implementations are difficult to incorporate into consumer products in a cost effective way because of their complexity. Software-based protocol processing implementations are difficult to implement in high-speed industrial products because of the processing power required. If protocol processing can be simplified and optimized such that it may be easily manufactured on a low-cost, low-power, high-performance, integrated, and small form-factor device, these consumer and industrial products can read and write data on any communications network, such as the Internet.
A hardware-based, as opposed to software-based, protocol processing implementation, an Internet tuner, is described in J. Minami; R. Koyama; M. Johnson; M. Shinohara; T. Poff; D. Burkes; Multiple network protocol encoder/decoder and data processor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,963 (Mar. 7, 2000) (the '963 patent). This Internet tuner provides a core technology for processing protocols.
It would be advantageous to provide a gigabit Ethernet adapter that provides a hardware solution to high network communication speeds. It would further be advantageous to provide a gigabit Ethernet adapter that adapts to multiple communication protocols.